


[Podfic] In Flagrante Delicto

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You never expected this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Flagrante Delicto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251175) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



Cover Art provided by Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Inflagrante%20Delicto.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:40
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Inflagrante%20Delicto.m4b) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:40

## Reader's Notes

SECOND PERSON POV IS THE BEST POV!!!!!!! ...I hope you enjoy this just as much as I did. :)


  
---|---


End file.
